War
by mrs.ronweasleyy
Summary: What happens when there is a war going on at Hogwarts with Voldemort's army against Dumbldore's? Hermione gets kidnapped, and learns Voldemort's plan to find Harry... and kill him. R&R PLZ!
1. Changes

Chapter 1

Harry sat on his bed at Number 12, Grimmauld Place waiting for Ron to finish packing. They were returning to Hogwarts for their final year.

"Ronald Weasley! Hurry, you're going to miss the train!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"Coming mum!" said Ron. "You'd better go down Harry. Mum'll go mad soon." Harry nodded and grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and went downstairs.

"Oh Harry, go on into the car. Arthur is waiting for you. RON GET DOWN HERE NOW! Go on Harry dear. RON!"

Harry went outside and into the muggle cab where Hermione, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley were waiting for him.

"Where's Ron? We're going to miss the train!" said Hermione.

"He's packing."

"Still? Mrs. Weasley told him to pack last night!"

"You know Ron."

Hermione sighed. "If we miss the train am I going to kill him"

"Calm down Hermione, I'm here. Alright dad, let's go." said Ron sitting in the back between Harry and the door.

They got there 5 minutes before the train left.

"Listen all of you. Listen to me _very carefully_. There are some changes going on this year. I want all four of you to stay put in your common rooms and not go wandering off alone. Do you promise me?"

"What's going on Mr. Weasley?" asked Harry and Hermione together.

"Dumbledore will tell all of you at school. Some of your friends may have already heard it from their parents. Do not be alarmed, almost everyone was expecting this."

"Dad? What's happening?" asked Ron.

"Dad, don't scare us like that." said Ginny.

"I'm not trying to scare you. Now get on the train before it leaves. I'll see you at Christmas."

They all rushed onto the train and into a compartment.

"What do you think could be going on?" asked Ginny when they were all seated comfortably.

"I don't know." said Ron. "Hermione? You're good at figuring these things out; do you know what's happening?"

"No, I don't."

"Maybe it's got something to do with you-know-who." said Ginny.

"Or maybe it doesn't. Mr. Weasley said almost everyone was expecting this. No one's believed that Voldemort's back, and two years have passed." said Harry. (Ron and Ginny winced at the name.)

"Oh Harry, don't be ridiculous. Plenty of people have believed you."

"Yea? Name 10."

"Well, everyone in the Order, and that's plenty more than 10. And you convinced Seamus also, remember? Now he's on our side. And Neville and Dean of course. Parvati and Padma, too. The point is Harry, it could have something to do with Voldemort—"(Ron and Ginny winced again) "—because plenty of people believe he's back." said Hermione. Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"She's right you know." said Ginny. Harry sighed. He knew Hermione was right, but for some reason he didn't believe it.

"So now that that's settled, let's get something off the cart, shall we?" said Hermione standing up. She bought a pack of 'Drooble's Best Blowing Gum' for all 4 of them.

"Hey, I think they've changed the flavor. This tastes like cotton candy." said Ron. Ginny nodded.

"So, about what Dad was saying, what do you think could be happening?" said Ginny.

"Anything's possible. Now can we change the subject?" said Hermione nodding her head toward Harry.

"Oh right. Sorry Harry." said Ginny. Harry didn't answer. He was looking out the window at the cows grazing on the grass. _What if Ginny's right? _He thought. _What if what Mr. Weasley was worried about really is that Voldemort's back? What if he'sâinside Hogwarts?_


	2. Kidnapped

Chapter 2

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got off the carriage in front of Hogwart's main entrance.

"Well, this is it. Our last time walking through these doors to go to the Sorting Ceremony. Let's go." Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron's hands, and walked into the Entrance Hall.

"Wait, Dumbledore'll tell us now, right? I mean, dad did make it sound like it was a big deal, Dumbledore wouldn't wait that long for something so... important, right?" said Ron.

"I hope so Ron. I'm just not sure." said Hermione. They sat down at the House Tables, and now they were at the far back of the Great Hall since they were the oldest year. The Sorting Ceremony began.

"This is the most boring thing in the world." said Ron halfway through the ceremony and half asleep.

"Oh Ron be quiet, it's the last one we're going to be at. Be grateful." said Hermione.

"For what?" said Ron.

"That you're here to see it!" snapped Hermione. Ron raised his eyebrows and looked over at the Slytherin table.

"Looks like Malfoy's made some new friends." he mumbled to Harry. Malfoy had invited a first year to their part of the table and they were all laughing loudly at a joke that Malfoy had told.

"Wait a minute, that's not his friend. It's his brother." said Hermione frowning.

"Malfoy's got a brother?" said Ginny.

"No he doesn't!" said Ron.

"Apparently he does, look at the shape of his eyes and the boys eyes. Exactly the same. And that blond hair. How could you miss that feature?"

"I didn't." said Harry plainly.

"Well, foods almost here." said Ron. "That's the last kid."

"I'm starving!" said Ginny.

"Before we serve the food I have an announcement to make." said Dumbledore standing up.

"This is it!" whispered Hermione.

"This year there will be some changes made as far as your classes outdoors and Quidditch. Voldemort is indeed returned. And he's coming to Hogwarts." A few people laughed, they thought this was a joke. Ron was one of them.

"Honestly Ron it's not funny." said Hermione.

"He believes that he must seek... revenge on someone." continued Dumbledore. Everyone turned to Harry. "However, however, you are all safe in the castle. No harm will be done to you here. Your Herbology classes will take place in the Dungeons and Care of Magical Creatures, Flying, and Quidditch have been canceled. And our groundskeeper Hagrid is doing us all a big favor by staying a lookout of the schools' grounds. He is risking his life for your safety so be sure to tell him thank you if you run into him. And I am warning you, if you do leave the castle, it is at your own risk." His eyes twinkled in the direction of Harry and Ron.

"Why is he looking at you? Have you done something wrong?" said Hermione sternly.

"Us? Something wrong? You must be crazy!" said Ron.

"RON!" yelled Hermione that almost the whole Great Hall turned and looked at her.

"Uh, I love that color on you Ron! It really—uh—brings out your—eyes!" she said turning red. Everyone turned away and she started cursing at Ron under her breath.

"Now, let us feast!" Suddenly the plates and goblets filled themselves with assorted foods and drinks.

"I think we should go early. We've had our food. Now let's go to the common room." said Harry.

"We can't go yet!" said Hermione.

"And why not?" said Ron.

"First of all, Voldemort's loose. Second, I'm still hungry. And third, we don't know the password. Are those good enough reasons?" said Hermione. Ginny giggled.

"Hey, there's Head Boy and Girl. Seamus and Padma. Lucky. I wish I won." said Ron.

"Ooh, ickle Ronnie wants to be Head Boy?" said Ginny teasingly.

"Ooh, I think ickle Ginny has forgot she wants to be Head Girl next year when we leave!" said Ron. Ginny turned red.

"So? I liked being a prefect last year and I want to be Head Girl. It's not like I make fun of the position and then want to be it." said Ginny. Now Ron turned red.

"Come on. Colin is leading the first years to their dormitories. Let's follow." said Hermione.

"No." said Harry. "I want to visit Hagrid."

"But you wanted to go to the dormitories!" said Hermione.

"To get my invisibility cloak. But looks like our trunks haven't quite made it upstairs yet." he said pointing to the pile of trunks in the entrance hall.

"Harry, please don't. Voldemort could get you!" said Hermione.

"He won't. Dumbledore never said Voldemort could see through invisibility cloaks now did he?"

"Wait, if you're so determined to go see Hagrid, let me go first. I can make sure that the coast is clear." said Hermione.

"I'll come with you." said Ginny right away.

"No!" said Ron. "It's too dangerous for you. Go to bed."

"You think I can sleep with your lives at risk? Think again. I'm coming."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I can I'm your older brother and you will listen to me!"

"I hate you! You never let me do anything!" She turned around and stormed up the stairs.

"That was kind of mean Ron." said Hermione.

"She'll be over it by breakfast."

"Let's go." said Harry.

They found Harry's trunk easily as it was on top of all the other trunks. Harry took his cloak out and the three of them went to the castle doors.

"We can't get out this way. Looks like we can't visit Hagrid." said Hermione.

"And why can't we go out this way?" said Ron.

"Because it's locked. A lock too complicated to use _Alohamora _on." added Hermione at the look on Ron's face.

"I've got an idea." said Harry with a grin. He led them back to the entrance hall where Filch was now ordering the house elves to take the trunks upstairs.

"Oh those poor creatures!" said Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Quick, under here!" said Harry, throwing the invisibility cloak on top of them. They went to his trunk and quickly and quietly opened it and he took out his firebolt.

"Hold this." he said handing it to Hermione.

He led them to the Owlery and took off his cloak.

"Alright, Hermione, you first. When you reach the bottom, leave my broom on the ground and see if the coast is clear. Give us some kind of signal and then we'll join you."

"Alright." said Hermione nervously. She didn't like flying. She got on the broom and flew down with a loud scream.

"Shh!!" said Harry and Ron. She got off the broom and looked around. She turned back to Ron and Harry and gave them a thumbs up sign when something smashed into her very hard, knocking her down.

"Hermione!" said Ron and Harry.

"Are you alright?" said Ron as she slowly stood up. She nodded and wiped her lip, which was bleeding.

"What was that?" she said.

"I'm not sure." said Ron.

"_Accio Firebolt_!" said Harry. His broom turned and flew back up to him. Just as he caught it, something else smashed into Hermione. She whimpered and fell back again.

"Don't... come...down..." she managed to say.

"I've got to go get her." said Harry.

"No! Let me. You're Voldemort's target. Maybe he wants you to do that." Ron grabbed Harry's broom. "I'll go."

"Be careful Ron." Said Harry. Ron nodded.

"I will." They looked over at Hermione who was now sprawled out on the ground.

"Here I go." said Ron. Just as he was about to go, a black blur grabbed Hermione by the neck of her robes and pulled her away up into the sky.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Ron and Harry.

"Harry, go to the dormitories. Get McGonagall. I'll go after Hermione. HURRY!" said Ron.

"Alright, be careful." said Harry, but before he had finished his sentence Ron had flew out the window into the starry sky.

Ron gained speed as he saw Hermione's body and the blur up above him. Suddenly she stopped. The blur looked down at Ron. He was no longer a blur. He was Lucius Malfoy.

"It's not Potter." said Lucius. He was on a Starsweeper, the newest broom. As Ron got closer to him, Lucius's grin widened. Ron stuck out his hand and was getting closer and closer.

"Say goodbye to your mudblood friend Weasley." said Lucius once Ron was within earshot. Ron ignored him. He was concentrating on the hem of Hermione's robes. That was where he would grab her. Just as he was about to pull her onto Harry's broom, Lucius turned his broom down and sped toward the ground. Ron was still holding onto Hermione's robes, so he was pulled of the Firebolt and down with Lucius.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed. He then focused on getting the broom. _Harry did it, I can do it too._ He thought.

"_ACCIO FIREBOLT!!!_" he screamed. He didn't know it had worked until he saw the broom flying down towards him.

"Yes!" he said. He grabbed the broom and swung himself on it with one hand. The other hand was still on Hermione's robes, and Lucius was still pulling him down. He faced the broom towards the sky and he tried to go up.

"Please go! PLEASE!" Suddenly there was a loud rip and the part of Hermione's robes that Ron was holding ripped off into his hand, as Lucius cackled as he sped away with Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Ron. He suddenly lost his balance and slipped off the broom and started falling.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" he yelled. Then everything went black.

Meanwhile, Harry was searching for Professor McGonagall.

"Professor!" he yelled running around the castle. "SOMBODY!"

"What is all this noise, Potter?" It was Professor Snape.

"Professor—you don't understand—Hermione—the blur—Ron—they're in trouble!"

"Granger and Weasley? Where?"

"Hurry! It may be too late!" yelled Harry as he led him to the Owlery.

"Outside, this blur got Hermione, and pulled her up, then Ron went after her, and I went looking for Professor McGonagall. This thing took her Professor!"

"What are you talking about Potter?"

"There's Ron! RON! He's falling, do something!"

Snape murmured something under his breath and a giant black pillow appeared under where Ron was falling. He murmured something else and a ladder appeared out of the window. Harry was about to climb down when—

"No Potter. In case you have forgotten, the Dark Lord is after you. I will go first." said Snape as he started climbing down. Harry followed. He reached the bottom just as Ron hit the giant pillow.

Not really black. Ron saw black for a moment then bounced up and back down.

"Huh?" said Ron. He soon realized he was on a giant pillow.

"Ron! Are you alright? Where's Hermione? What was that blur?" asked Harry.

"Hermione's gone, Lucius Malfoy took her. I think I broke my arm. I just got this." said Ron, handing Harry the torn piece of Hermione's robes.

"Hermione." said Harry.

Then more teachers came outside.

"What is going on here?" said Professor McGonagall. "And why are you two out of your beds?"

"Granger." said Snape plainly. "According to Weasley, she was taken by Lucius Malfoy. They were most likely out trying to steel some of the pumpkins Hagrid is growing for Halloween."

"Severus, they were most likely going to visit the man, not steel from him." said McGonagall, slightly annoyed. "As far as Granger goes, go alert the students. Everyone in the Great Hall immediately."

"Dumbledore, you go too now." said Professor Sprout.

He left with Filch without a word.

"What will happen to Hermione?" asked Harry.

"I do not know Potter. For now, escort Mr. Weasley and yourself to the Hospital Wing. Both of you stay there tonight.

"Did you see Dumbledore?" asked Ron while they were on there way to the Hospital Wing. Harry nodded.

"He's worse when he's disappointed then mad." said Harry.

"He didn't even look at us!" said Ron.

"Well we did disobey him, I mean he specifically told us not to go anywhere, and so did your dad."

"I can't help feeling that it's my fault. I could've gotten her! I know I could have."

"Don't be ridiculous Ron, it's my fault. If I had just listened—"

"It's none of our faults Harry, it's Hagrid's. If we hadn't been going to visit him none of this—"

"Don't go on blaming him now. He didn't know we were going to go visit him. I should have just... waited."

"It's alright Harry. Don't worry."


	3. Water Room

Chapter 3

Madam Pomfrey was waiting for Harry and Ron.

"You two are always in here." she said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Well, it's not always our fault." said Harry.

"Sleep, both of you. Professor McGonagall will be watching the doors in case you try something funny. So stay put, for your own sakes. How's your arm?"

"I don't think it's broken, it just hurt for a moment. Where are you going?" said Ron.

"You think I'm going to wait around here for he-who-must-not-be-named to come and kill me? Well you're wrong. I'm going to the Great Hall where it is safe for a poor woman like me. Good night." She turned off the lights and left the room and McGonagall came in.

"Now listen to me you two. I have told Mr. Creevey to go get Miss. Weasley. The three of you will be spending the night here."

"But Professor, Madam Pomfrey said it wasn't safe here. Why are we here?"

"As you may know, she gets frightened easily. _She_ doesn't even know this is the safest room in the castle."

"Then why doesn't everyone come in here?" said Ron.

"And how do you suppose we can fit that many people in this tiny room? Go to sleep, tomorrow Dumbledore will send you back to Grimmauld Place. It is not safe for you here anymore." Just then the door opened and Ginny and Filch walked in.

"I told you two not to go!" she yelled, tears coming in her eyes. "But you just never listen do you?"

"Here are their trunks Professor." said Filch putting down four trunks.

"Why are there four?" asked Harry.

"Granger." said Filch. Ginny burst out wailing.

"Good night you three. Don't try anything. I am outside and will know if you leave the room." said Professor McGonagall.

"Good night." said Ron. McGonagall and Filch left.

"We're not staying here, are we? I mean, we are definitely not going back to Grimmauld Place. It's awful there. Especially with the memory of Sirius." said Ron.

Ginny ran in a corner of the Hospital Wing and started sobbing.

"We all have brooms don't we? And there's a window there! Let's go get Hermione." said Harry.

"Ginny?" said Ron. He walked over to her and sat on the floor next to her. "Ginny, its ok. We'll get Hermione back. Don't worry. Are you coming?"

Ginny slowly lifted her head out of her lap and nodded.

"Let's go then." said Harry.

"What about our trunks?" said Ron.

"Let's leave them here. Just our brooms. Ready Ginny?"

She nodded. Harry handed her her broom.

"Let's go then." said Ron.

They all got on their broom and flew higher and higher.

"Open the lock on that window Harry!" said Ron.

"_Alohamora!_" said Harry and the lock opened itself and the window blew open.

"It's windy outside!" said Ron.

They sped out the window.

"Hermione, here we come!!" said Harry.

She didn't remember it clearly. She only remembered going up and up, with Ron getting closer. Then she blacked out.

"We didn't manage to get Potter My Lord. We got his mudblood friend." she heard someone say.

"She's good enough. Potter will come looking after her soon. Then, we attack."

Hermione opened her eyes. She was in some sort of dungeon. The floor where she had been laying on was cold stone and was wet. There were rusty bars all around her.

Lucius Malfoy's head popped out from behind a wall.

"She's awake." he grunted.

"Take her to the water room." said the voice.

"Yes, sir." Hermione heard the jingling of keys clashing together, and then Lucius came into view with a ring with about 500 keys on it. He took out a small bronze one and opened the lock to her dungeon.

"Come here Granger." He said pulling her up by her arm. She screamed in pain. "Then get up yourself!"

She slowly stood up and Lucius grabbed the neck of her robes and pulled her into a long hallway with many doors. He stopped at a door, let go of Hermione, and opened it with one of the keys on the huge key ring.

"Get in." he said opening the door. Hermione slowly stepped in the room. It was a dark room with only one light on the ceiling. It was all stone. There was a fountain in the middle of the room with no water coming out of it.

"Sleep." he ordered. Hermione sat on the cold hard floor and put her head down. Lucius pressed a button which caused a loud BEEP and left the room. Hermione started sobbing quietly.

_Harry! _She thought _Help me!_


	4. Riddle House

Chapter 4

Harry, Ron, and Ginny flew for a few hours.

"I'm getting bored." said Ginny, who had now recovered from the sadness of before.

"Where are we going anyways Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, we've just been flying around for 3 hours." said Ginny. "Are we going to ever end up somewhere?"

"I think I'm going the right way. I—I have a hunch. I remember that house in my dream in the fourth year. Where Frank died. Maybe Voldemort's moved his secret lair there." said Harry.

"Mental that one." said Ron to Ginny. They didn't know about Harry's old dream.

"Look! There's the sign, Little Hanglton. Come on let's try to land unnoticed."

"And how do we do that?" said Ron.

"I'm not sure. Go down really fast I guess. People may think they're hallucinating if they see a blur."

"And they may think they've gone mental if they see three people flying on brooms." said Ron.

"Ready?" Ginny and Ron nodded. "Let's go!" he yelled and they all zoomed down toward an open clearing.

"Come on," said Harry getting off his broom, "we've got a long way to walk, not to mention find someone at this time in the morning to tell us where the Riddle House is. And we've still got our brooms."

"Hey, let's hide them somewhere, then we could throw your invisibility cloak over it!" suggested Ron.

"I'm afraid we're going to need my invisibility cloak if we're going after Voldemort." said Harry.

"Wait a minute. Ron! Doesn't Aunt Maia live around here?"

"So?"

"We could leave our brooms in her house!"

"Yeah! How bout it Harry?" said Ron.

"We couldn't do that! What will she think if she finds you two and me at _her _house of all places at _this_ time in the morning _with_ our brooms on a _school_ night?"

"Er—good point." said Ron.

"I've got an idea." said Ginny grinning. "Ok, you see it's very simple. Last time we wrote to Aunt Maia, she had bought what, a hundred brooms of all different kinds? She changed her job to a broom dealer, remember Ron? _And_ she never locks her doors."

"So?" said Ron and Harry.

"So, we can sneak in her house, hide our brooms in her broom closet, the broom closet that she keeps her own brooms in, and sneak out. Then after we get Hermione, we could take back our brooms, actually tell her what we've been up to, and she'll probably give Hermione a broom to ride back on. So what do you say?"

"I guess we have to." said Harry. "It's the only plan we've got."

Hermione woke up and had forgotten where she was. The sound of Lucius Malfoy's voice made her remember.

"Breakfast." he said throwing her a box of half finished old cereal. Hermione caught it and started gobbling fists of it up. Lucius laughed at this.

"You'd better make that last Granger. Your next meal isn't until tomorrow." Hermione's jaw dropped.

"H—how can I go a day without anything but old cereal?" she said.

"I don't know. Tomorrow's stale chips." He laughed his way out the door. Hermione slumped in a corner.

"Should I turn it on My Lord?" she heard him ask.

"No, wait until the others arrive." said the voice.

_What others?_ thought Hermione frantically. _They haven't captured Harry and Ron and Ginny have they? HAVE THEY?_

"Alright Ginny, you ready?" asked Harry. Ginny nodded.

"Are you sure you know where the broom closet is?" asked Ron. Ginny nodded again.

"GO!" said Harry. Ginny threw the invisibility cloak over herself and quietly opened the door and walked inside. Everything was dark. She loosened her grip on the three brooms. She slowly walked through the dark hallway where they was a small door. She opened that door and walked into a narrow room with brooms neatly hung up on the walls. Some had signs that said Caught the Snitch at the World Cup or Won the Multi Million Race. She passed all of those and walked to the back of the room where there was a bin that said: Not for sale. She put the three brooms in there and turned around to leave when she heard, "Wh-whose there?"

"Oh god!" said Ginny. She turned off the light and ran out of the room, only to find herself face-to-face with her Aunt Maia. Her chubby face was nervous and anxious, and her red hair was in hair curlers. She walked around her aunt while holding her breath and ran out of the house, closing the door silently behind her.

"She's awake!" said Ginny, pulling the cloak off her. "RUN!" Harry grabbed the cloak from her and ran as fast as he could, trying to keep up with Ron and Ginny.

"Hey! Hey guys! That's the house! That's the Riddle House!"


	5. Dream

Chapter 5

Harry woke up with a searing pain in his forehead. He was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts again.

"Ron! RON!" he said shaking him awake. "Eh...What?" he said grumpily.

"Weren't you there? The Riddle House! We were about to go in!"

"What are you talking about Harry? Are you going mad? Or are you having those weird dreams again?"

"Neither Ron! I was me! And you and Ginny were yourselves!"

"Well maybe it was a normal dream. Maybe those Occlumency lessons have finally started to pay off."

"Wait, where's Ginny?" asked Harry looking around the room for her.

"She left last night," said Ron frowning. "Don't you remember?"

"What? She left? Left where?"

"To Grimmauld Place. She was so upset she couldn't control herself so she ran outside and Dumbledore sent her back to my parents in Grimmauld Place."

Just then, the doors opened and Dumbledore came in, followed by Snape.

"Good morning." he said softly, avoiding eye contact with the both of them. "Professor Snape has set up a portkey, and he will take you two back to Grimmauld Place. Young Miss Weasley left last night as you may know. Professor, please be on your way. Most students should be up by now and would most likely want to know what's going on. Good day." he said. He turned around and left the room.

"Follow me Potter, Weasley. You've got some explaining to do when you arrive. Let's go."

He led them next to Hagrid's hut. Snape went near a small pot next to the front door.

"Come on you two. There's no time to waste." Harry and Ron put there hands on the pot and they started spinning. Next thing they knew they were in Grimmauld Place surrounded by a crowd of angry and worried people.

Hermione was woken up by Lucius Malfoy's jingling key ring. She sat up and crawled into a corner, not knowing what to expect.

"Get in you good-for-nothing dimwit!" he said pushing in a little girl. The girl smashed into the wall by Hermione and fell to the ground crying.

"Don't attempt to comfort her, she's untamable." said Lucius, and he turned around and left the room, not forgetting to lock it.

Hermione crawled closer to the crying girl.

"Are—are you alright?" she asked. The girl only wailed louder. Hermione put her hand on her back and she screamed. She wheeled around and saw Hermione. The girl had short brown hair, and looked no older than 10 years old.

"What's your name?" asked Hermione.

"Lily Brocklehurst." she sniffled. "Who are you?"

"Hermione Granger. Are you alright?"

"I—I think so." said Lily sitting up. "What is this place?"

"Er, I'm not sure. It's called the Water Room though."

"There's no water in here."

"I know, that's the strange part."

"So where are you from?" asked Lily.

"Well, I was taken from Hogwarts. You do know what Hogwarts is, right?"

"Oh yea. My sister goes there. Her name's Mandy Brocklehurst. She's in her seventh year."

"I know her. Ravenclaw, right?"

Lily nodded.

"So, when will you be starting Hogwarts?"

"I don't know if I ever will. My mum's really protective, and with You-know-who back... she'd die before she let me go."

"She believes Harry's story then? The truth that he is back?"

"Of course. And I'm here with him, you-know-who, I mean. I sort of have to believe it now. And my mum said anyone who doesn't believe Harry Potter's story is a stupid, good for nothing fool."

"So she believes that Harry isn't trying to get attention by making up a cock-and-bull story?"

"No! Whoever thinks that is wrong. She said why would anyone try and be famous for having dead parents and no family? Others think he may be disturbed, since he doesn't have a family and all, but the rest, they believe he's telling the truth. Why shouldn't they after all? I mean, he doesn't have a black mark on his record. He's a good person, or so I hear. And he was only a baby when you-know-who... you know... _disappeared._" she said lowering her voice. "It would be so much better if people would just believe him, support him. He's gotten rid of you-know-who once, if people just helped him out, maybe he could do it again. Maybe this time... he'll be gone for good."

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!?!?!?!?" screamed Mrs. Weasley. Harry thought the house shook.

"Mum calm down!" said Ron.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HERMIONE!?!?!?!"

"Mum, Lucius Malfoy took her! We tried to stop him! HONESTLY!"

"AND WHAT DO YOU EXCPECT TO TELL HER PARENTS?"

"We—er—we haven't though of that yet." said Ron looking down at his shoes.

"WELL THINK FAST, BECAUSE HER PARENTS ARE WAITING IN THE KITCHEN WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED TO THEIR DAUGHTER!"

"They're here?" said Ron in a panicky voice.

"YES, AND I AM NOT GOING TO BE THE ONE TO TELL THEM WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

"I suggest you go to the kitchen before the house falls on our heads." said Snape.

Harry and Ron slumped into the kitchen, where Mr. and Mrs. Granger were waiting at the table.

"Harry dear, Ron, where's Hermione?" said Mrs. Granger.

"Harry, why don't you tell them." said Ron backing away.

"Why me? You were in it too!"

"Yeah, but who's idea was it to go visit Hagrid?"

"It was mine, but if it was so wrong, why didn't you stop me?"

"Harry, you're seventeen! I think you should know how to do something to prevent our best friend from getting kidnapped by Voldemort!" Ron quickly clapped his hands over his mouth. It was the first time he had said Voldemort's name.

"Do you mean to tell me, that our daughter has been kidnapped by the evil man who killed your parents?" said Mr. Granger.

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir."

Mrs. Granger let out a scream and started crying.

"THAT'S IT! HERMIONE HAS BEEN GOING ON THESE WILD ADVENTURES WITH THIS WIZARD BLOKE FOR LONG ENOUGH! WHEN YOU GET HER BACK— and believe me it will be you who gets her back—SHE IS FORBIDDED TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN! AND YOU TOO!" he added to Ron, who's hand was still over his mouth.

"You can't do that!" said Harry. "She's overage! SHE'S ALLOWED TO DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS! YOU CAN'T STOP HER!"

"NO MATTER HOW OLD SHE IS, SHE IS ALWAYS GOING TO BE MY DAUGHTER, AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO WITH HER!" yelled Mr. Granger.

"Honey calm down." said Mrs. Granger who had now stopped sobbing. She sniffled. "He's right. We can't stop her from seeing them. But we can stop seeing them. And his parents."

"But you're members of the Order!" said Ron taking his hand off his mouth. "You can't leave!"

"No my dear boy, we are not members of the Order. We never signed the contract, you see. So we can leave as we please."

"Ron, we're not going to tell anyone about the Order. I guess my husband and I went a little out of hand. We still love you both very much. And we know it's not your fault Hermione is gone. But when you have your own kids, and someone tells you this, it is a bit of a shock and you will, I guarantee you will do the same. All I—All we ask of you is to please bring Hermione home safely. Please."

"Alright Mrs. Granger. We'll get her back." Said Harry confidently.


	6. Back To Hogwarts

Chapter 6

"Do they ever give us food in this place?" asked Lily.

"I guess they should be giving food pretty soon." said Hermione. They both jerked their heads up to the sound of the jingling keys. This time though, Malfoy didn't open the door to their room. There was a sound of a metal door creaking open, the screeching of an old handle being turned, the click of the closed door, and the evil laughter of Lucius Malfoy ringing through the hall.

"What did he do?" asked Lily.

"I don't know." said Hermione looking around her worriedly. Just then, there was an awful sound of creaking, screeching, and water turning on. The little fountain in the middle of the room rose from the ground and water started spilling out of it.

"That's not good." said Lily.

"That's it!" said Hermione. "That's why they call it the Water Room! The water fills up the room and the people inside..." her smile faded. "...drown."

Harry sat at the foot of his bed, while Ron snored loudly. He knew he needed sleep, since he and Ron had to go save Hermione on one of their 'Secret Missions', but he wasn't feeling tired. For one thing, he had absolutely NO idea where the Riddle House was, and even if Hermione was there. _Maybe it's Voldemort's plan _he thought _maybe it's a trap and he wants me to go there thinking I'm going to find Hermione and I will just get killed. _But he knew he had to go there. It started to get dark outside.

"Ron, Ron." said Harry shaking him and whispering his name quietly. "Ron get up, we have to go now." Ron opened his eyes and quickly got up.

"Alright, let's go." They tip-toed downstairs and grabbed some spare brooms from the cupboard in the kitchen.

"Let's hope no one wakes up." said Ron quietly.

"SHH!" Harry warned. They creaked open the door and stepped outside into the cool night air.

"It's so cold!" said Ron rubbing his arms. "Let me go get a jacket."

"NO! _Accio Jackets!_" said Harry, just then, 2 red and blue jackets sped out of the slightly open door. "We'd better hurry, who knows what they knocked over on their way here." Ron nodded and they both kicked off their brooms. Harry felt a bit uncomfortable on the Cleansweep he was riding on, it was like a bunch of odd ends glued together compared to his Firebolt back at Hogwarts. He was about to complain when Ron said: "These are good brooms, don't you think? I'd swap 'em for mine anytime." so he decided it would be best if he kept his mouth shut.

"So, where are we going?" asked Ron.

"Er, I'm not so sure." said Harry truthfully.

"Well, you want to go back to Hogwarts for a start?"

"I guess that's the best plan we've got." said Harry as they sped away back to the magnificent castle.


	7. Owls

Chapter 7

The water had filled up to Hermione's ankles now, and more fountains kept popping up out of the stone floor and pouring water spilled out of them.

"Er, Hermione?" said Lily looking at the water strangely.

"Yes?" said Hermione, pulling up her robes so they wouldn't get wet.

"What do we do now?"

"I—I don't know! It's impossible to get out of here! Everything's stone! Wait a minute. You haven't started Hogwarts yet, right?"

"Yeah."

"But you were telling me that you know a few spells, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have your own wand?"

"Er, yeah. But my mom only lets me use it when she's around."

"That's it! Is your wand with you?"

"Well, I had it in my pocket when that man took me, I don't know if it fell out or not. Let me check."

She searched her pockets and pulled out a brown wand.

"Yes!" said Hermione.

"How come they didn't take it from me?"

"Because they were assuming that you didn't have a wand since you haven't started Hogwarts yet! They took my wand but they didn't expect you to have one. Give it here." Lily handed Hermione the wand.

"Bomberta! she yelled, and the stone wall suddenly exploded into blocks. "Get up, let's go!" said Hermione pulling Lily out of the room. They ran into another room, but there were many guards standing around and when they saw Hermione and Lily, they immediately pulled out their wands and started yelling out curses. Hermione and Lily hid behind a pile of boxes.

"Whatever you do, _stay down._ Don't let them find you."

"But—"

"Shh." Hermione stood up and aimed Lily's wand at a guard.

"Locomoter Mortis!" she yelled. The man's feet were instantly bonded and he fell to the floor.

"Petrificus Totalus!" the other man fell to the floor.

"Obliviate!" Everyone froze and stared at Hermione, then at the man whom memory she had erased.

"What was that for?"

"It was just at the top of my head!" she shrugged.

"Furnuculus!" yelled one of the guards. Hermione dodged the spell.

"Densaugeo!" yelled Hermione. His teeth began to grow.

"Crucio!" someone yelled.

Hermione hid behind the boxes.

"It's not working! There's too many of them!" said Lily.

"You're right." Hermione stood up.

"INCENDIO!" she yelled as loud as she could and a fire started in the room.

"Let's get out of here." said Hermione.

Lily nodded as they ran out of the room into the cold outdoors.

"I think we should send Ron and Harry an owl. Maybe your sister can be of some assistance."

"Yeah!"

Hermione ran toward 2 eagle owls perched on a stick and called them down. One of them had some blank parchment and a quill tied to it's leg, as if it knew Hermione would come.

She quickly scribbled a note to Harry and sent the owls off.

"And now we wait." said Hermione sitting on a log.

"And now we wait." echoed Lily, sitting next to her.

"How much longer do you think Harry?" asked Ron. "It's freezing."

"I'm not sure. But I can see the train tracks from here. Probably not too far." said Harry.

"Do you think Hermione's alright?"

"I'm sure she is. No can beat Hermione." Ron grinned.

"You're right. I just hope we get there soon to help her before someone _can_ beat Hermione. She's not perfect, you know."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! For one thing she's MENTAL..." They laughed.

"Look there Ron, I think I can see Hogwarts."

"Yeah I see it too. Harry, what are we going to actually _do_ back at Hogwarts?"

"I don't know. Talk to Dumbledore, perhaps?"

"Harry look! Eagle owls! With a parchment! If it's mum she'll KILL me..."

"I don't think the Order has any eagle owls Ron."

Harry balanced on his broom and reached his arm out to grab the parchment and quill from the owl's leg.

He gasped. "Ron! RON! You won't BELIEVE who this is from!"

"Who!?!?" said Ron.

"Hermione!" Harry unfolded the paper and read:

Ron and Harry,

I don't know where I am, but all I know is I need your help. I've got Mandy Brocklehurst's sister Lily here with me, and we are trapped in some kind of old house. Harry, please, get Mandy and find us. I know you know where we are, you always do. Please hurry Harry. Lily is only 10, and she's frightened. We escaped the dungeon Lucius had put us in, and are hiding in the forest. The owls will know where to find us. DON"T GET CAUGHT! You're in enough trouble as it is, I imagine. Hurry Harry. Hurry.

Hermione

"So we have to find Mandy Brocklehurst?"

"Yeah, but let me write to Hermione saying we got her note and are on our way."

"Hurry." Harry scribbled on the back of the parchment.

"Go on, give this to Hermione. Oh, and this too." He pulled out the 2 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches he had brought for Ron and him and tied the parchment string around the bag.

"Go! And hurry up!"


End file.
